The big day
by viking-princess17
Summary: Guess who's wedding day it is. (One Shot)


"I'm finally making her mine… officially anyways." Levi thought to himself as he stood at the altar, waiting for Cath to come through the doors in her beautiful white dress.

Not that Cath wasn't already his, but today was the day they would tie the knot. He smiled at the thought of waking up next to her for the rest of his life. Levi smile from ear to ear.

Levi loved everything about Cath. The simplest things she'd do, like tie her hair back or flip the omelet she was making. It sounds stupid but it was every small thing Cath would do that would make him fall more and more in love with her. They have been together for seven years and not a day goes by where Cath doesn't take Levi's breath away.

He loved how she would stay up all night reading to him and falling asleep in his arms. He could not resist how beautiful she looked in her pj's with her Simon Snow t-shirts, with her hair tied back and her glasses on. She looked beautiful the most when she was going at it on her laptop. Levi could tell when he was allowed to disrupt her and when he couldn't. That was something that no one had really learned of Cath (aside from Wren). Even when Cath would become consumed in her writing and not speak for hours, he knew that when she came back, she was all his. Levi started thinking back at every single beautiful moment he had with Cath. The first time they kissed, the first time she opened up to him about her mom, their first date, the first time when she made him breakfast, the list went on and on.

The bridesmaids started to enter the church and Levi's excitement grew even more. He saw Reagan walk in with the rest of the bridesmaids, she gave him a small thumbs up and a cheerful smile. He smiled back and laughed a bit.

Reagan loved weddings (mostly because of the free booze).

* * *

Cath paced back and forth as the bridesmaids went out into the church.

"Stop pacing so much." Wren said nudging Cath.

Cath was too worried to argue with Wren. Her anxieties were building up and she could feel it. She began to worry about Levi actually wanting to marry her. She knew it was stupid to think this, especially since she was about to marry him in a couple of minutes. She loved him and she knew he loved her. She couldn't help but worry that one day he'd get tired of her. That one day her craziness would drive him away or that her endless hours writing one day annoy him. She didn't worry about it too much and Levi never made her feel bad about who she was. But there were days when she couldn't help but worry.

"Alright," Wren said, snapping Cath out of the thoughts. "its show time."

Wren kissed Cath on the cheek and went through the doors, entering the church.

"Ready Cath?" Her dad said lovingly and kissed the top of her forehead.

Cath linked her arm with her father and they walked behind Wren and stood at the threshold. She realized she had been starring at the floor and decided to look up. She saw Levi standing there at the altar. Everything Cath had been worrying about a couple of seconds ago instantly went away. Levi smiled right at her and his smile made her feel warm and calm inside. Cath needed someone like Levi, someone who understood and listened to every word she said.

She could practically smell him from down the aisle. Everything about Levi made Cath want to jump his bones and just feel his arms wrapped around her.

She thought back to the first day she say him in his baby blue flannel and how much she loved it on him. She loved how his eyes sparkled. She fell in love with the way he smiled at every living creature. And especially he way he held her so tight after they both finished reading the last Simon Snow book. Being with Levi for the rest of her life was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to be around her when she was happy or sad. Thats why people get married right? To have the love of your life around you no matter what situation you are in. The person you marry is supposed to fill in the pieces that you don't have and vice versa. The person you marry should make you want to be a better person and support every dream you have and love you during every failure. Levi was that person.

Cath walked down the aisle with her father, getting closer and closer to Levi. Their smiles growing bigger.

As they arrive at the altar Levi and her dad hug, both holding back tears.

Her dad gave her one last kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

Levi smiled down at Cath and she smiled and whispered an "I love you."

"I love _you_, sweetheart." He whispered back.

They both turned to the priest and the ceremony began.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that**

**comment/review (You can do that. You don't have to.. but it would be nice..)**


End file.
